Proyecto fénix
by Sakura Alejadra
Summary: Hace mucho tiempo el mundo fue destruido, no por los humanos si no por alguien más. La vida comenzó a extinguirse de apoco hasta que una pequeña esperanza apareció, esa esperanza éramos nosotros, nosotros que no somos humanos, nosotros que nacimos de una madre en común. La ciencia.
1. Chapter 1

Aclaración: los personajes pertenecen a Masashi kishimoto.

…

Hola a todo aquel que se tomó la molestia de pasarse por aquí a ver qué fue lo que traje jaja

Pues aquí he venido hoy con una nueva historia, espero les guste…

 **El inicio.**

Un día escuche una historia, la historia de un mundo donde existían los pastizales verdes, donde existía un sol que daba calor y una luna que iluminaba las oscuras noches, sonreí ante aquel recuerdo, aquella historia también contaba que el mundo era tan grande y hermoso como ningún otro, un mundo lleno de luz y felicidad…me pregunto qué tan hermoso pudo haber sido…

Un mundo demasiado hermoso que desapareció hace más de 30 años. En el año 2050, un fenómeno que para muchos fue bello pero que pronto se convirtió en lo más horrible de la historia, un fenómeno que marco a la humanidad. Aquella lluvia de estrellas…

La cantidad de muertos de aquel día siempre quedara en la historia, todo el planeta había sufrido incontables daños y pérdidas, la gente apenas se recuperaba de todo lo sucedido cuando ellos aparecieron los _**Hakai.**_ Seres horribles que comen carne humana, aquellos monstruos llegaron a la tierra por medio de aquellos asteroides o "estrellas de la muerte" como fueron llamados por haber traído al mundo la perdición. Una guerra interminable comenzó una guerra por la supervivencia humana y por la tierra, todas las naciones se unieron pero ni con las armas más avanzadas pudieron vencerlos La vida humana se extinguía poco a poco, no sabían que hacer y entonces fueron creadas, las ciudades subterráneas.

Habían logrado sobrevivir pero habían perdido su planeta, aun así los intentos por vencer seguían pero nada funciono aquellos que se enfrentaban a los Hakai morían, la humanidad comenzó a temer. Las armas y las cabezas de todos comenzaron a bajarse, se fueron rindiendo poco a poco y los Hakai se adueñaron del mundo, la superficie se contamino y su aire fue irrespirable para los humanos las toxinas incrementaron haciendo que ningún humano pudiese subir pues moriría en tan solo 10 segundos. Habían perdido todo menos la vida…

O al menos eso pensaron…A pesar de haberse rendido hubo un grupo de personas que jamás lo hicieron y esos fueron los científicos ellos jamás se rindieron ante los Hakai. Sus investigaciones, sus experimentos, sus ansias por desarrollar el arma definitiva, por crear la salvación, sus ansias de ser "Dios" fue lo que los llevo a crear algo que aunque muchos detestaron fue la única salida, la única salvación de aquellos hombres y mujeres la única salvación para la humanidad…sin importar el riesgo, sin importar el sufrimiento tan solo pensando en sobrevivir, tan solo pensando en ellos mismos fue que ellos nos crearon a _**Nosotros**_ …

Espero me dejen sus opiniones con respecto a este nuevo proyecto que estoy comenzando díganme ¿les gusto? ¿Fue mala? ¿Quieren que continúe o que me retire?

¡Gracias por leer!


	2. Chapter 2: Proyecto Fénix

**Proyecto fénix.**

La primera vez que abrí mis ojos fue que los vi, a todos aquellos científicos de batas blancas los cuales me observaban fijamente monitoreando cada movimiento. Era realmente irritante, entonces el sonido del agua me alerto y vi asombrada como toda el agua que me rodeaba comenzaba a ser succionada y entonces toque el suelo de aquel tubo donde estaba, mis piernas eran débiles así que tuve que sostenerme hasta que se acostumbraran, un rato después la capsula fue abierta y uno de esos científicos me quito el respirador de mi boca-Hola-me saludo aquel hombre el cual tenía el cabello plateado y un tapabocas el cual tan solo me dejaba ver sus negros ojos-Mi nombre es Kakashi y tú eres Sakura-me dijo

-Sakura-susurre mientras los observaba a todos entonces mire a mi lado notando más tubos donde habían pequeñas criaturas y entonces al girarme al otro lado vi por primera vez a un Hakai, aquel gran monstruo también estaba en un tuvo lleno de agua.

-Es genial-dijo un hombre de cabello castaño mientras me miraba con asombro

-Siempre dices lo mismo-contesto el hombre con tapabocas

-Lo sé pero es que cada que lo veo, me parece tan genial Kakashi-sensei-decía emocionado

Yo los veía hablar mientras los demás hombres y mujeres me examinaban, me intrigaban aquellos dos, eran diferentes a los demás los cuales solo hablaban de cosas raras y anotaban cosas-Muy bien aquí está tu numero-dijo un hombre pelinegro poniendo un sello caliente sobre mi brazo derecho, me había dolido pero entonces cuando lo vi decía 205-Bien llévenla a la plataforma de examinación-dijo el hombre que había puesto el sello en mi brazo, entonces vi como una mujer se acercó a mi sosteniéndome y cargándome hasta una especie de habitación la cual estaba totalmente blanca-"Muy bien experimento 205 entra en examinación"-dijo una voz

-Que comience-dijo otro

-Bien experimento 205 comienza a caminar-me dijo a lo que comencé a caminar con un poco de dificultad pues jamás lo había hecho-Bien ahora corre-me dijo a lo que comencé a correr pero entonces tropecé y caí-Levántate-me dijo a lo que me levante del suelo-Experimento 205 ataca-me dijo entonces frente a mi apareció un gran monstruo el cual sin previo aviso comenzó a atacarme obligándome a defenderme recuerdo que en aquel momento el miedo me invadió por completo, tenía que defenderme pero no sabía cómo, tan solo podía esquivarlo mientras la voz seguía diciendo "Ataca" y me entonces me pregunte ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué debo atacarlo? ¿Cuál es la razón para acabar con él?, y entonces de un momento a otro del techo bajo una vara la cual al tocar al monstruo este rugió fuertemente para después caer inconsciente-"Sáquenla de aquí"-dijo una voz entonces una mujer apareció en la habitación agarrándome de la mano y sacándome rápidamente del lugar

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo Danzo?!-grito Kakashi al hombre pelinegro agarrándolo del cuello de la camisa

-¡Es débil no puede luchar!-contesto igual de enojado

-¡¿Cómo quieres que luche así?! ¡Acaba de salir de su capsula!-grito histérico-¡Además sabes que es un experimento Nuevo no sabemos de qué es capaz!

-¡No más Kakashi!-grito zafándose del agarre y azotando la mesa-¡No necesitamos experimentos débiles e inservibles como ella!-grito mientras me señalaba-Yuma Sácala de aquí y deshazte de ella-dijo a lo que la mujer que me sostenía asintió comenzando a jalarme-Crearemos más y mejores así que deja de quejarte-escuche decir al hombre

Había acabado de despertar y moriría, mi pecho dolía, no quería morir pero tampoco quería luchar, no tenía algún motivo para hacerlo pero si no lo hacía moriría ¿Qué pasaría conmigo? ¿Desaparecería por completo? Y si era así entonces ¿Por qué me habían creado? ¿Solo para luchar? ¿Eso era lo único que podía hacer? Un fuerte ruido me saco de mis pensamientos y entonces me gire viendo con sorpresa como aquel monstruo que antes estaba conmigo en la habitación había roto el vidrio y ahora estaba atacando a todas aquellas personas y el caos comenzó, la señora que me tenía me soltó gritando y corriendo rápidamente mientras yo permanecía en el mismo lugar observando a todos correr mientras el monstruo atacaba a algunos científicos-¡Danzo!-grito Kakashi al ver como a aquel gran monstruo atravesaba el pecho de aquel hombre y se lo comía, ver el cómo se lo comía me sorprendió… entonces ¿era por eso? ¿Era por eso que tenía que luchar contra esos monstruos? ¿Era para que ellos no fueran asesinados por él? Vi como el monstruo se giraba hacia el monstruo que permanecía en él tuvo y entonces lo rompió, el otro monstruo no tardo en despertar, ahora eran dos. Las personas corrían mientras aquellos monstruos causaban desastres en el laboratorio-¡Kakashi-sensei debemos huir!-gritaba el chico castaño jalando al hombre de cabello gris

-¡Espera solo debo llevarme esto!-dijo agarrando un montón de papeles pero entonces uno de los monstruos lo vio dándole un golpe que lo hizo chocar contra la pared dejándolo aturdido

-¡Kakashi-sensei!—grito el chico corriendo hacia él, la mayoría de las personas habían huido mientras otras eran acorraladas por aquel monstruo, todos serian comidos.

Hasta ahora no comprendo él por qué quise defenderlos, tal vez solo fue un impulso, no lo sé solo sé que el día que luche con esos monstruos fue que todo comenzó, fue el día que estuve cubierta de su sangre que comprendí el porqué de mi creación, él por qué tenía que existir y él porque tenía que luchar…los humanos eran malos, otros buenos, otros eran estúpidos mientras que otros eran inteligentes todos eran diferentes pero aun así todos eran débiles y era por esa debilidad que nos habían creado, nosotros existíamos para defenderlos, yo existía para que ellos no fueran heridos y yo moriría para que ellos vivieran, ese era mi destino, para eso fui creada, para eso fuimos creados nosotros.

El fuego se había extendido por todo el laboratorio, ambos monstruos me atacaban con todo, mi mente había dejado de funcionar dándole paso a un estado de completo salvajismo donde yo tan solo me movía para sobrevivir, no recuerdo bien lo que paso cuando mi mente se desconectó, tan solo sé que cuando volví estaba tirada en el suelo rodeada de mi propia sangre entonces al ponerme de pie pude ver los cadáveres de ambos Hakai, todo estaba destruido y entonces vi al chico de cabello castaño sujetando el cuerpo herido de aquel hombre y sus ojos abiertos llenos de terror observándome.

-Gracias-fue lo que dijo aquel hombre el cual también estaba cubierto de sangre y con una herida en su ojo izquierdo la cual aún sangraba-Por salvarnos…-no sabía lo que había hecho pero sus miradas me lo habían expresado, todo ese temor, esa sorpresa, no quería que me vieran así, no quería que me vieran como aquellos monstruos a los cuales había matado…

Después de eso fui llevada al lugar donde seria entrenada, donde aprendería a manejar mis habilidades y entonces fue donde supe lo que era el proyecto Fénix, un proyecto creado hace ya 10 años, diez años en que los experimentos creando embriones no han cesado, siempre buscando mejorar los experimentos, buscando que cada embrión tenga distintas cualidades, mejores habilidades, al principio fue difícil, no lograban crear al embrión perfecto hasta que un día lo lograron y entonces todas aquellas locas y casi imposibles ideas de científicos se hicieron realidad. Muchos bebes y niños murieron pero aun así continuaron hasta que lograron lo imposible, no solo crear vida artificial sino crear súper humanos, aunque yo no me considero humana, yo tan solo soy un simple experimento, creada para la lucha… fui enviada a la "Academia" por así decirlo, ahí los experimentos son entrenados para la lucha descubriendo y desarrollando nuestras habilidades. En aquel lugar fue donde conocí a los demás experimentos los 140, 150, 116, 122 y 123 o mejor conocidos como Shino experimento 140, Tenten 150, Kiba 116 y por ultimo Hinata 122 y su hermano Neji 123 ambos creados genéticamente iguales. Todos teníamos diferentes habilidades, todos nos conocimos en la academia desarrollamos nuestras habilidades y tres años después por fin nos graduado.

-¡Muy bien soldados hoy se han graduado de la academia!-grito un hombre a todo pulmón-¡Ahora están listos para la lucha! ¡Están listos para dar la vida por la tierra! ¡Es hora de dejar atrás todo miedo, es hora de avanzar y vencer!-grito

-¡Si, señor!-contestamos todos

…..

-Buenas tardes a todos los habitantes del nuevo Tokio, les habla Yakima Sujo con las noticias del día-dijo la mujer en televisor

-¿Ya comenzaron las noticias?-pregunto una pelirrosa de ojos verdes entrando en el cuarto

-Sí, ya son las 6:40-contesto una chica de cabello azul y ojos color perla la cual estaba recostada sobre la cama viendo las noticias

-Ya veo-contesto la pelirrosa abriendo una pequeña nevera y sacando una lata de cerveza-Oye tu levántate no seas perezosa Tenten-hablo moviendo con su pie al bulto bajo las cobijas

-Mmm…-fue lo que murmuro el bulto mientras se removía

-Linda forma de despertar a alguien-comento una rubia de ojos verdes oscuros entrando en la habitación

-Se lo merece por perezosa-contesto la pelirrosa sentándose frente al televisor

-Más vale que se apuren-comento la rubia-ya casi es hora, las espero con los demás traten de no tardar tanto capaces y le ganan a los hombres esta vez-dijo la rubia antes de salir del lugar

-Eso va para ti Tenten-dijo la pelirrosa a la chica que no quería salir de la cama

-Sí, si ya voy-contesto la castaña levantándose y caminando hacia una de las puertas de la habitación

Un rato después se podía ver a las tres chicas vestidas con pantalones militares, botas negras y una camisa negra-Ya es hora mis chicas-comento la pelirrosa

-Vámonos-contesto la castaña, la pelirrosa solo sonrió y abrió la puerta. Caminaron por el largo corredor hasta otra puerta la cual se abrió frente a ellas dejando ver a varias personas frente a varios computadores y una gran pantalla.

-Ya llegamos-dijo la pelirrosa entrando en aquella habitación-Hola a todos, Sasuke, Naruto, Itachi, señor Jiraiya, Ino, Sai

-Chicas, las esperábamos-dijo el pelinegro mayor

-Sí, ya se estaban tardando-comento el rubio de ojos azules

-No molesten que ya llegamos-comento la castaña-además aun no veo a los chicos

-Bueno debo admitir que esta vez nos ganaron en llegar-dijo un chico castaño con marcas rojas en la cara entrando en el lugar seguido de otros dos hombres uno de ellos tenía el cabello negro y usaba unos lentes negros, mientras que el otro tenía el cabello castaño largo amarrado y ojos color perla.

-ha Kiba, Shino Neji llegaron, los esperábamos-comento la pelirrosa

-Si ya que están todos ¿porque mejor no se apresuran?, miren que deben hacer esto rápido para poder volver a sus respectivos puestos-comento el pelinegro menor

-Está bien ya nos vamos-contesto la pelirrosa caminando hacia una plataforma grande seguida por las otras dos chicas y los tres chicos-bien pues vámonos

-SI, hay unos traseros que patear-comento el chico de cabello castaño mientras sonreía y se tronaba los dedos

-Estás loco-comento la castaña burlona

-Que tengas suerte Hinata-chan-comento el rubio un poco sonrojado

-Gracias Naruto-kun-contesto la chica sonriéndole

-hay no ¿porque mejor no se dan un beso ustedes dos?-pregunto burlona la pelirrosa

-Que pesada, ya váyanse-comento el rubio oprimiendo un botón haciendo que las puertas se cerraran.

Los seis que estaban en la plataforma se giraron hacia las paredes viendo como estas se giraba dejando ver diferentes armas, cada uno de ellos cogió una de ellas, la pelirrosa agarro un par de Katanas-¿Están listos chicos?-pregunto la pelirrosa apretando el agarre de sus armas

-Sí, capitana-contestaron todos antes de que las puertas fuesen abiertas nuevamente.

.

.

.

 **Hola!**

 **Pues hoy les he traído el capítulo 2 ya este explica algunas cosas con respecto a la historia, espero les haya gustado y espero vuestras opiniones y críticas.**

 **Ha y siento decir esto pero esta historia no tratara algún romance como el Sasusaku ya que no soy muy buena escribiendo romance.**

 **Byee—**


	3. Chapter 3: Creados para matar

Hola! He aquí un nuevo capi, espero lo disfruten. Estaré esperando vuestras opiniones y criticas.

 **3 Creados para matar.**

Mi nombre es Sakura y soy el experimento número 205, fui creada para exterminar a los Hakais y proteger a los humanos soy la capitana del 7 escuadrón de protección, mi equipo está conformado por dos rastreadores Hinata y Neji, ambos creados para poder rastrear a nuestro enemigo por medio de su vista, sus ojos están diseñados para ver todo, sin importar que este oscuro, que haya niebla o cualquier otro objeto y su visión alcanza un radio de 10 km. Otra de sus habilidades es la Onda de choque, ambos tienen la habilidad de generar una honda que se expande a su alrededor deteniendo cualquier cosa que se acerque a ellos, sus armas son dos cañones los cuales pueden lanzar rayos de luz y misiles altamente destructivos.

También esta Tenten y Kiba, Tenten creada para ser fuerte, posee un sistema óseo y musculares extremadamente mejorados haciéndola casi invencible en una pelea, ella puede cargar cualquier arma pero la que más le gusta son un par de nudillos hechos del material más fuerte de la tierra, con los cuales ella puede romper lo que sea. Por otro lado esta Kiba, el cual fue creado con un olfato y oído mejorado aparte de que su sistema óseo es el más resistente de todos dejándolo cargar pesos mucho mayores que cualquier humano también es bastante veloz, sus armas son tan solo dos pistolas, no son muy útiles pero aun así el las utiliza bien.

Por otro lado esta nuestro estratega Shino, un chico bastante reservado pero uno de los más inteligentes, tiene un oído que escucha hasta el más mínimo ruido, haciendo casi imposible sorprenderlo, es el más ágil y rápido del grupo además de su habilidad especial de regeneración, su arma es una lanza que en ambas partes tiene una punta afilada.

Y por último estoy yo, la capitana. Yo tengo las mismas habilidades que ellos pero aun así soy diferente a ellos. Yo fui creada como un nuevo experimento, diferente a los demás, uno más avanzado…en mí se implantaron diferentes células dándome diferentes habilidades, mis músculos y huesos son más fuertes dándome resistencia y permitiéndome cargar grandes pesos, mi sentidos mi vista, mi olfato, mi oído todo de mi fue mejorado, mi agilidad, mi velocidad, puedo pensar más rápido que cualquier humano aparte de mi habilidad regenerativa yo soy el experimento "perfecto" según muchos científicos pero eso es mentira, después que yo fui creada no fueron creados más como yo ¿Por qué? Porque yo soy un experimento fallido. Aunque pueda utilizar todas mis habilidades mi tiempo de vida es más corto y entre más avanza el tiempo mi cuerpo se vuelve más débil e inservible, las células implantadas en mi carcomen mi cuerpo poco a poco y no solo es eso si no también el hecho de que en una pelea puedo llegar a mi punto de inconciencia donde mi propio cuerpo toma el control matando todo lo que está a mi alrededor convirtiéndome tan solo en un arma fuera de control, demasiado peligro para la humanidad pero desgraciadamente yo soy indestructible…

Si me cortan me regenerare, si me matan simplemente reviviré ¿Cuántas veces intentaron matarme cuando era niña? No las podría contar, todos trataron de exterminarme pero les fue imposible ya que solo hay una forma de matarme y es deshaciéndose de todas mis celular, de todo mi cuerpo, despedazándolo y quemando todo mi ser, es la única forma de matarme pero ninguno se atrevió a hacerlo, pues Kakashi no lo permitió…yo fui su experimento y también salve su vida él no quería que me destruyeran así que se hizo cargo de mí he hizo todo lo posible porque yo no representara una amenaza para la humanidad creando así una medicina, una pastilla que hace que mis células se mantengan calmadas evitando así entrar en modo de inconciencia y permitiéndome pelear y proteger a los humanos…ahora ha pasado más de dos años desde que he peleado codo a codo con mi equipo sin entrar en modo de inconciencia, dos años desde que peleamos incontables batallas contra los Hakai protegiendo a las personas.

Protegerlos de los Hakai…aquellos monstruos que llegaron a la tierra hace más de 30 años acabando con todo, y siendo casi invencibles. Los Hakai monstruos de más de 2 metros de alto recubiertos por una armadura de un materia casi irrompible pero con un punto débil en la parte frontal del pecho donde palpita su corazón. En ese lugar su armadura es más débil haciéndolo vulnerable pero al mismo tiempo es el lugar más protegido por ellos, la única forma de matarlos es golpeando esa parte lo suficientemente fuerte o atravesándole algo que perfore su corazón pero no es tan fácil pues sus armas son un cañón de plasma el cual tienen en su brazo derecho, su puntería es demasiado precisa así que esquivarlos es toda una hazaña. Equipados también con un escudo en su otro brazo el cual protege su punto débil, aparte de eso los Hakai poseen un par de tentáculos en su espalda, tentáculos que pueden atravesar un cuerpo o agarrar cualquier cosa que este a menos de dos metros de distancia pero eso no es todo…los Hakai también tienen la habilidad de regenerarse, cortar su brazo, su cabeza no servirá de nada si no atraviesas su corazón, demasiado rápidos, demasiado fuertes, demasiado agiles. Invencibles ante los humanos pero no para nosotros.

….

La puerta del ascensor fue abierta, todo estaba oscuro-Neji, Hinata ¿Qué ven?-pregunto la pelirrosa mirando por todas partes tratando de distinguir algo entre la espesa niebla verde que cubría el lugar

-Dos Hakai-contesto la chica de cabello azulado

-A dos Kilómetro, se acercan rápido-contesto el chico

-¡Todos a sus posiciones!-grito la pelirrosa, todos los chicos se pusieron a sus lados mientras que ambos Hyuga se agachaban y miraban a dos puntos diferentes

Un pequeño ruido hiso que todo comenzara-¡Hay están!-gritaron ambos Hyuga mientras disparaban sus armas, ambos disparos se dieron contra el suelo pues aquellos monstruos lo habían esquivado pero no se habían salvado de la luz cegadora la cual los aturdió por unos instantes

Hay estaban, el cañón de luz los había aturdido y ahora podíamos ver a ambos Hakai frente a nosotros-¡Vamos ataquen!-grite, vi como Tenten y Kiba corrían hacia ellos a gran velocidad ambos sonriendo, Los Hakai se pusieron en posición de ataque esquivando los ataques de Tenten y Kiba vi a Neji y Hinata bajar sus cañones entonces ambos comenzaron a correr hacia los monstruos y al llegar al frente los atacaron con sus hondas haciendo que estos retrocedieran entonces Tenten y Kiba los golpearon haciendo que casi cayeran, apreté mis espadas con fuerza comenzando a correr rápidamente hacia ellos junto a Shino y clavándole mi espada rápidamente en su pecho igual que Shino el cual clavo su lanza en el pecho del otro dando por terminada la pelea

Limpie la sangre verde sobre mi cara-bien hecho chicos-dije mientras guardaba una de mis espadas-Vámonos rápido, debemos conseguir las partes que pidió ese viejo-dije para caminar hasta los cuerpos de los Hakais revisando que estuvieran bien muertos y así con mi otra espada comenzar a cortarlo por partes

Los experimentos nunca dejaron de hacerse, más súper humanos son creados cada día alrededor del mundo pero aun así, con todos nosotros creados es aun imposible acabar con los Hakai los cuales se siguen multiplicando día a día. Recuerdo que me contaron una historia, algo que sucedió hace ya casi 6 años, los humanos creían que lo que ellos habían creado era el arma definitiva, creyeron haber ganado la guerra entonces mandaron a todos sus soldados, todas sus creaciones…no fue suficiente, todos aquellos primeros experimentos fueron exterminados. La frustración y el enojo los invadió a todos pero aun así no se detendrían hasta desarrollar el arma final, más súper humanos fueron creados pero esta vez no para la guerra si no para proteger la ciudad. Los científicos querían saber más, mucho más acerca de los Hakai comenzando a cazarlos, pero los Hakai eran fuertes simplemente no los podían tener vivos, muchos científicos murieron por su ambición de saber más, entonces fue rotundamente prohibido el investigar Hakai vivos teniendo que conformarse solo con partes.

-¡Sakura-chan ya terminamos de recoger todo!-grito Hinata, me gire comenzando a caminar de nuevo hacia el ascensor, mire a mi alrededor, habían tantas plantas, el planeta entero había sido cubierto por plantas "Alienígenas" las cuales solo liberaban toxinas. El aire estaba totalmente contaminado, a raíz de esto espesas neblinas verdes se esparcieron por todas partes, el sol había dejado de existir en nuestro planeta, se había convertido en un mito, las nubes negras llenas de veneno no dejaban ver nada, la luna, las estrellas todo había desaparecido lo que una vez había sido un planeta hermoso se había convertido en nada…

-Bien entonces volvamos-dije oprimiendo un botón para comenzar a bajar

-Vaya ustedes de verdad son rápidos chicos-dijo Naruto

-Sí, si como sea le llevare esto al viejo, nos vemos al rato-dije ignorándolos a todos y comenzando a caminar con la bolsa llena de partes

Naruto, Sasuke, Sai, Ino el señor Jiraiya e Itachi, todos pertenecían a la sección de monitoreo, siempre vigilando que la ciudad no fuese invadida por Hakais. En toda la cuidad habían cuatro puestos de vigilancia cada uno con su respectivo equipo listos para exterminar a cualquier Hakai que se intentara infiltrar, nosotros pertenecíamos a la sección sur. Camine por uno de los corredores hasta que llegue al laboratorio entonces entre encontrándome con Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai, Iruka y Minato los científicos de nuestra sección todos estaban distraídos en sus respectivos experimentos así que tire el costal en el suelo llamando la atención de todos-Aquí esta vuestro regalo-dije

-Por fin, creí que se los habían comido a todos ustedes-bromeo Kakashi abriendo el costal y examinando el cadáver descuartizado

-Sí, como sea-dije comenzando a caminar por el laboratorio observando todo, el laboratorio no era muy grande pues lo único que creaban eran suplementos vitamínicos para nosotros, después de lo que paso hace casi cinco años Kakashi se retiró del laboratorio principal donde nos creaban y entonces comenzó a trabajar en lo que era diseñar vitaminas que ayudaran a nuestros cuerpos ya que al tener estas habilidades la comida humana no nos da todo lo que nosotros necesitamos

-No creo que hayas venido solo a traer el cuerpo-comento Kakashi

Las píldoras que me diste se me están acabando, necesito más-conteste

-Bien-dijo sacando un frasco lleno de píldoras azules-ten-me dilo dándomelo

-Gracias-dije para agarrarlas y salir del laboratorio, camine hasta llegar a nuestra habitación donde me tome una de las píldoras

¿Qué pasaría si yo no tomara esas píldoras? Tal vez ya habría matado a todos mis compañeros, tal vez habría sido destruida, no lo sé muchas cosas pasarían si yo las dejara de tomar, condenada a vivir en una batalla sin fin no solo contra los Hakai sí no también contra mi propio cuerpo, diseñada como un arma y como un escudo, eso éramos nosotros, para eso existíamos, para luchar, para proteger, esos éramos nosotros y ese era nuestro destino…para eso fuimos creados...

¡Gracias por leer!

byeee.


	4. Chapter 4: Compañeros

Hola! He aquí un nuevo capi espero lo disfrutéis…

 **Compañeros.**

-Estoy aburrida-dijo con cansancio Tenten mientras le daba un sorbo a su lata de gaseosa

-Sí, si ya lo sé-conteste mientras le daba la vuelta a la revista que estaba leyendo

Unos fuertes pasos se acercaron a mí así que suspire-Se puede saber ¿dónde diablos esta Hinata?-pregunto Neji enojado

Sonreí ante su pregunta-no creo que quieras saberlo-conteste, Hinata quería ver al idiota de Naruto así que la había dejado ir un rato pero no le podía decir nada a Neji pues él siempre ha odiado aquella "relación"

-Tú ¿otra vez la dejaste ir con ese idiota?-pregunto enojado-iré por ella en este momento-dijo comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta

-Que ni se te ocurra-dije rápidamente-No puedes abandonar tu puesto estamos de guardia ¿sabes?

-¡¿Entonces porque la dejaste ir a ella?!-pregunto enojado

-Ya déjalo quieres, Hinata volverá pronto-conteste cerrando mi revista mientras me levantaba-la ciudad está tranquila hoy también-comente mientras me asomaba por la ventana donde podía apreciar toda la ciudad totalmente oscura pues a esa hora todos dormían

-Hey, Hey Sakura ¿me escuchas?-pregunto alguien en mi oído

-Sí, te escucho Sasuke ¿Qué pasa?-pregunte apretando un pequeño botón del aparato que se encontraba sobre mi oído izquierdo el cual me comunicaba con los demás chicos

-Solo quería saber si Naruto estaba con ustedes-contesto

Reí un poco ante su pregunta-No, él no está aquí pero te puedo asegurar que él no quiere que lo busques-conteste sonriendo

-Déjame adivinar, esta con Hinata ¿verdad?-pregunto a lo que yo respondí afirmativamente-Ya veo, vale si lo vez dile que venga, no estoy para cumplir también sus deberes

-Vale-conteste apagando el aparato

- _Me pregunto que estarán haciendo esos dos-_ sonreí ante mi imaginación y entonces mire a Neji, si el supiera que Naruto no estaba en su puesto de seguro ya habría salido corriendo a buscar a Hinata por todas partes, él era un hermano demasiado sobreprotector.

-Sakura, tienes una llamada del quinto escuadrón-escuche que me dijo Shino, me gire agarrando el teléfono

-Gracias-conteste mientras ponía el teléfono en mi oreja-¿Sí? Aquí Sakura

-Hola Sakura-nee-me saludo una voz masculina pero a la vez infantil, lo reconocí al instante

-Hola Kasuto, ¿Cómo va tu vigilancia?-pregunte. Kasuto era un chico de 15 años perteneciente al quinto escuadrón que vigilaba la parte norte

-Bien, nada nuevo-contesto-tan solo llamaba para saludarte ya que hace rato que no nos vemos-Kasuto y yo nos conocimos en una misión que tuvimos juntos hacia un tiempo. La misión era de reconocimiento, tuvimos que subir a la superficie y hacer unas cuantas vigilancias así como exterminar unos cuantos Hakai, yo le salve el trasero en una de esas batallas y desde ese momento el comenzó a seguirme diciendo que yo sería su nueva hermana mayor o algo así, al principio me causo gracia pero gradualmente nos hicimos buenos amigos y hasta lo veía como un hermano menor al cual quería proteger

-¿Tanta falta te hago?-pregunte burlona

-N-no es eso…-contesto tímidamente cosa que me causo gracia, él siempre era así

Ambos hablamos durante unos minutos más hasta que nos despedimos volviendo cada uno a nuestros trabajos de vigilancia-Hoo-comente divertida al ver por la ventana a dos tortolitos despidiéndose con un pequeño pero gracioso beso- _Pobre Naruto si Neji lo viera-_ pensé al verlos cada uno tomar caminos separados

Escuche la puerta abrirse así que me dirigí hacia ella pues quería ver el espectáculo-Hinata ¿Qué horas son estas de llegar?-pregunto enojado Neji-Son las tres de la mañana, aparte que te saltaste casi toda la vigilancia ¿y si pasaba algo?

-Yo…lo siento…-contesto apenada Hinata

-Vamos Neji deja de molestar, además yo le di permiso de que se fuera-conteste poniéndome del lado de Hinata

Lo vi refunfuñar y soltar una que otra maldición antes de irse-Gracias Sakura-chan-contesto Hinata a mi lado

Sonreí ante sus palabras-Hm…así que ustedes por fin dieron el siguiente paso-comente girándome para verla entonces ella se sorprendió y sonrojo ante mis palabras

-¿D-de que hablas Sakura-chan?-me pregunto aun sonrojada

Yo solo reí ante su actitud-vamos no trates de ocultarlo, aparte de que se te nota por toda la cara te vi despidiéndote de Naruto-conteste

-Y-Yo…-trato de decir, estaba tan roja que parecía a punto de colapsar

-Así que eso fue lo que paso, vaya ¿Por qué no me llamaste para verlo Sakura?-dijo Tenten apareciendo tras Hinata

-¿T-Tenten? ¿Desde, desde…?-pregunto sorprendida

-Ha estado parada detrás de ti desde el principio Hinata-le dije entonces la vi tratando de procesar la información, cosa que no logro pues estaba demasiado apenada

Reí ante su actitud, ella era la más tierna e inocente del grupo y era por eso que se le dificultaba enormemente hablar sobre el amor y esas cosas, Tenten y yo chocamos los cinco pues ambas siempre molestábamos a Hinata con Naruto-Bueno dejando a Hinata que esta aturdida dime Tenten ¿Qué ha pasado contigo y Neji?-pregunte entonces su cara cambio de una sonriente y burlona a una sonrojada y apenada. Como amaba ver esas caras en ellas dos

-Heee…pues yo…creo que debo irme Adiós-dijo rápidamente tratando de Huir pero yo la agarre del cuello de la camisa antes de que lo lograra

-Si no me dices entonces me veré obligada a preguntárselo a Neji-conteste amenazante

La oí suspirar-Él y yo…pues…hace unos días que nos hicimos Novios-contesto por lo bajo pero lo suficiente como para escucharla

La solté de inmediato al oír sus palabras-¡Felicidades!-dije animada mientras abrazaba a las dos chicas-Creí que ustedes dos eran tan idiotas que no progresarían

-Oye-dijeron ambas enojadas

-Es la verdad así que no se quejen-conteste soltándolas-Ahora los únicos que faltan por pareja son solo…-comente mirando a mis dos compañeros-el mudo y el salvaje

-Sakura, no me digas que vas a comenzar a molestarlos para que se busquen novia ¿o sí?-me pregunto Tenten a lo que yo solo sonreí-Estas demente, esos dos jamás dejaran que tu hagas eso

-Tenten tiene razón Sakura-chan-apoyo Hinata la cual ya se había recuperado

-Eso lo veremos-conteste mientras me ponía de pie comenzando a caminar hacia Shino y Kiba-¡Shinooo!-llame llegando hasta él sujetándolo de su brazo

-No-contesto serio

-Yo ni si quiera te he preguntado o dicho algo sabes-comente

-Ya se lo que quieres hacer Sakura, la respuesta es no-me dijo-no necesito ni necesitare pareja así que me voy-dijo soltándose de mi agarre comenzando a caminar lejos, volví la vista hacia Tenten y Hinata las cuales se estaban riendo, las ignore dirigiéndome esta vez hacia Kiba

-Si eres tu entonces acepto-me dijo rápidamente antes de que yo pudiera decir algo

-¿De qué hablas?-pregunte desconcertada por lo que dijo

-Ya te dije, si eres tu mi pareja acepto, si no pues No-me contesto sonriendo

Suspire cansada dándome la vuelta y volviendo con las chicas-Esto es frustrante, ya he conseguido que tres de mi equipo conozcan el amor pero los otros dos se reúsan-comente mientras me recostaba en el suelo

-Ho vamos Sakura ¿enserio querías ser cupido?-me pregunto burlona Tenten

-Sabes que aparte de ser la capitana de este escuadrón mi otro pasatiempo es andar emparejando a todo el mundo-conteste frustrada-he emparejado a Hinata con Naruto, a ti con Neji, a Sai con Ino a Jiraiya con Tsunade y a Itachi con Yuko la chica de mensajería…-suspire

-¿Enserio fuiste tú la que emparejo a Itachi con Yuko?-pregunto desconcertada Tenten

-¿Y quién crees que fue la que daño la moto de Yuko y encerró a esos dos en el cuarto de reparaciones?-pregunte burlona

-Sakura-chan, eres mala-comento Hinata

Sonreí ante su comentario-Lo sé, pero aun así fue gracias a mí que ustedes dos tienen novio-comente entonces algo hizo clic en mi cerebro-es cierto ustedes ¿no tienen algo que decirme?-pregunte sentándome frente a ellas

-¿Mm que eres una molesta?-pregunto Tenten

-¿Qué estás loca?-pregunto Hinata a lo que yo solo las mire con enfado

Las vi sonreír ante mi gesto-tal vez lo que quieres oír es un Gracias-dijeron ambas tirándose sobre mí y haciendo que las tres cayéramos al suelo donde comenzamos a reír

-¿Se puede saber de qué tanto se ríen ustedes?-pregunto Neji mirándonos desde arriba

Suspire mientras me levantaba-del amor mi querido amigo, del amor-dije pasando un brazo por sus hombros

-¿Del amor?-pregunto desconcertado

Así es-conteste sonriendo entonces se me ocurrió algo-Oye Neji por cierto…-dije acercándome hasta su oído diciéndole algo que solo él pudiera escuchar

Lo vi comenzar a sonrojarse y entonces lo vi huir sin decir nada más cosa que me causo gracia-¿Qué le dijiste Sakura?-pregunto curiosa Tenten

-Haa…nada mi querida amiga no te preocupes-conteste sonriendo

Me encantaba ver a mis amigos felices, puede que nuestro trabajo fuese pesado pero aun así ellos también tenían el derecho de disfrutar de los placeres de la vida y al ser la capitana ayudarlos no estaba mal.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Y como os ha parecido? Espero haya sido de su agrado**

 **¡Gracias por leer! Y hasta otra.**


End file.
